Reality Collision
by November Fatale
Summary: What happens when the Winchester brothers meet the Salvatore brothers. Sounds like rivalry brothers against another pair of brother's. The Winchesters enter Mystic Falls with a purpose. Hunters VS Vampires...interesting things could happen.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own either T.V. Series, Supernatural or Vampire Diaries. L.j. Smith owns the Vampire Diaries Character's and the entire series.**_

_**Author's Note: This would also be my first crossover, and Supernatural fanfiction so I am sort of relatively new to running around in Dean and any other Supernatural character's heads. I'm kind of nervous...I'll do my best in writing this story/idea of mine as best as I can.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter~**_

_**Note: I couldn't put the other pairing for Damon since its one character of each show on the property page.  
**_

* * *

Another town, another day.

Dean sighed and kept his eyes on the road as best as he could; he was getting tired. He glanced over to Sam who was knocked out cold at the moment, his mouth hanging open and a snore leaving his lips.

He couldn't help but grin seeing Sam like that, it reminded him of the time he stuck the spoon in his mouth and woke him from sleep by turning up the song being played at the time and singing along with it loud enough to have Sam jolt awake. Coincidentally the same song was being played right now, one of his favorites by Blue Oyster Cult; Fire of Unknown Origin.

_Oh, how I love to prank little Sammy. _

Dean decided to leave the younger Winchester alone and let him sleep however he himself was getting tired so he would have to stop soon at a motel or switch seats with Sam.

He thought about their current job. At first when Sam told him about all the animal attacks in a small town he had rolled his eyes and told him that it probably was just that. However when Sam mentioned bodies drained of blood and a girl's body being rediscovered after everyone thought she had overdosed on whatever drug she was on he thought different.

Dean knew that this was something more than a little normal, it was suspicious as were the other additional details Sam fed him but he knew either that these really were strange animal attacks or this was the supernatural at work.

He turned to look at the big board that was covered in big lettering that was just outside the car window.

_**Welcome to Mystic Falls. **_

_**Home of the founding families. **_

He didn't read the rest but he realized that this was definitely a small town and that it would be hard to keep secrets so he and Sam had better keep a low profile while scoping out their target or targets.

Dean felt his eyes flutter closed and was jerked out of his sleep when he realized what he was doing, he shook his head and slapped the right side of his face with his free hand.

_C'mon Dean…stay awake! _

After a couple more minutes of fighting the one thing he wanted to succumb to, he began to pass buildings and he spotted a motel and happiness burst inside of him. He parked in a spot and cut the gas off as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Dean turned to Sam and poked him. "C'mon man wake up! You can sleep inside."

Sam groaned and his words were slurred with grogginess. "Dean…the hell? Can't we sleep in the damn car? I really don't want to move…" Dean rolled his eyes as Sam yawned and leaned his face against the window and leaned more into the car's door.

"No Sammy…now wake the hell up and get your ass outta the car!" He heard Sam sigh and open the door. Dean did the same and two simultaneous slams sounded in the night air.

"Hey, make yourself useful and get our 'luggage' I mean the duffel bags out of the trunk and then get your ass inside." Dean walked away from his car with his keys swinging on a single finger.

Dean ignored the motel's shabby décor and walked up to the front desk. He didn't see anyone there and he spotted a desk bell and he slowly reached over and tapped the top of it. A ring echoed throughout the room. He rang the service bell a second time. He had been waiting a good two minutes before a man in causal clothing appeared behind the desk.

"How may I help you?" The clerk asked sounding tired but friendly.

"Uh, can I get one single room with two beds?" Dean asked casually.

"Certainly" The man tapped something in a cash register looking machine and Dean spotted the amount before the man spoke it. He handed over a few bills and the man handed over a golden tone brass key.

Sam walked in at that minute and Dean turned to look at him and nodded him as he walked over to him and through the doors.

He read the room number on the key and he searched for it for a minute. He gave the key to Sam. "Dude, I'm going to bring the car nearer to us so just relax for a minute while I'm gone."

Dean sprinted over to the car, stuck the key in the ignition and turned the car on. He drove to the empty parking space in front of their room door. Dean quickly shut the car off, got out and ran to the door. He quickly opened the door and locked it just as fast.

Sam was lying on the bed with the TV switched on. "Hey, y'know you could of went to sleep, I am right now so…" Sam turned toward him and nodded with a big yawn.

Dean opened his duffel bag on the empty bed and fished out a tooth brush and tooth paste.

He had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard a thump that seemed to sound from outside the bathroom. Dean left the toothpaste on the counter space and took his brush with him and walked into sleeping area.

He started laughing at the sight before him he couldn't help it.

Sam was there slightly propped up by his elbows and his back almost leaning back enough that it would be touching the floor. He looked sleepy and confused as he rubbed his back. "Ow…" Dean heard Sam mutter.

"Sammy did you fall off the bed?" Sam nodded too tired to glare at him and Dean laughed as he threw his dried toothbrush into his duffel bag. He heard Sam climb back into his bed and the shuffling of sheets and shifting.

Dean looked at his brother's relaxed form for a second and sighed quietly.

_Damn and I was going to ask him a few questions about the clue's he found out…_

Dean threw his duffel bag to the side and yawned as he peeled the sheets back. He discarded his shoes, removed his coat and climbed in. He pulled the covers upwards more so he could wrap it snugly around him like a big blanket.

The last thing Dean heard before he went to sleep was the sound of his younger brother's snoring.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't place her finger on it.

She felt normal all up towards tonight however that had changed when night had arrived and with every passing hour up until ten tonight. That's when the strange feeling had manifested and made itself known more than ever in the last hour. As every minute ticked by she felt the strange feeling carve deeper and grow gradually.

Bonnie didn't know what to think so she had pushed the strange feeling aside up until it had become startlingly more noticeable than ever. She began to wonder if it was her intuition speaking or just plain fear of what laid beyond the night's shadows.

_No, I can protect myself now…I have the power to protect and fight._

Bonnie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She would mediate maybe the mediation would ease her nerves because the strange feeling was making her quite nervous at the moment.

She laid down on the uninhabited couch in the vacant living room. She closed her eyes and took in slow deep breaths compressing all thoughts from her mind all she allowed herself to do was focus on her breathing and on the white noise she was surrounded by.

One thing she hadn't meant to happen was to fall asleep, but she did.

Bonnie fell into a deep dreamless sleep but the strange feeling still stuck with her like some sort of premonition of something she couldn't determine.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **_

_**Now until next chapter...**_


End file.
